morfparadoxfandomcom-20200214-history
The timeline without Latin culture
T.T.W.L.C. is a timeline where the entire Latin civilization was never invented. People still made their ideas come true, but their culture was NEVER made. In thiis paradox, Spirit was never created, nor was the language of Latin. As such, Dale Kanasses would never be able to use the Skull Sword, or have the crystal in his forehead. Moderate / severe alterations in the plot would result in Lemon Dreams. A MAXIMUM paradox. Universe Alpha; Apocalpse; ect. None of these would have / will happen from it. The Saz of Death would have no use for DooM, and as such would not care if he died before the destined amount of time. DooM would have actually died alot younger from actually having his skull caved in from a buffalo kick at the age of 12, originally Saz would have altered this into only cause Dale's fear of buffalo, by almost being bucked instead of actually dying from a on contact kick to the fore head. Thus, Lemon Dreams would not feature DooM. It would send his father into HEAVY alchoholism to the point where his family would be homeless. This would also have changed Daniel Kickasses' life to a severe extent as well. Instead of exploring and being away from his family, he would have gone into a depression, and become a sad drunk living in the gutter. His physical appearance alot more thin and weak, his muscle mass gone as a whole, and only being awesome to his daughter, the only child he would have had after the buffalo accident. In the end Dan would have jumped infront of a bus to kill himself at the age of 33, ending his miserable, poor, sad life for good, 1 year after the accident. The Latin sacrifice needed for the end of the universe to start the Alpha Universe would never be used, and only 1 universe will exist instead, ending in 2014 by nueclear holocaust killing everyone. As for the apocalypse, it would never have happened, and everyone would have lived long enough to instead see a giant mushroom cloud, and then a fiery death. Key alterations *No one would have never met any of their friends in the morffer universe. *Azzy, Califur, Gladitus, and June would have never lived, and in the end Spirit would not have either. *Dan would never explored the Latin ruins since they would have never existed, Rome would have instead been a military base for heavy weaponry, malfunctioning in 2014. *Bruce the dog would have instead grown up as a police dog, dying in 2009 (17) from old age. **NONE of the puppies born would have existed because of this. *Since Dan met Ashguard on a adenture, there would have been no way in this universe for Dan to have possibly gotten a means of income other then work, and even then he would barely be able to keep a job. *Death would have never met Rachel, and instead moved to Denmark, making wallets out of tape for people. *Ronn would have gotten involved with gangs earlier, and become a well known and feared druglord, even more superior then Jackie Conquesla, who is already a danger to society. *NFA would have lost more without his friend Ronn helping him place bets, and as such would have died by Ronn's men instead, due to gambling depts. *Ronn's Kreep Sanctuary would have never been built and Ronn would instead have just lived in a masion. *No Latin classes. EVER. **Chiyo approves.